


stray heart went to another

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Addiction, Adultery, Angst, M/M, Mention of sex, One Night Stands, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Brendon presses the phone to his ear a million miles away." <em> From a hotel room in maybe-Georgia, so long, goodnight, and we'll meet again tomorrow.</em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	stray heart went to another

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This did not happen. I don't own or claim to own any of the people herein.  
> Timestamp: Set on the SR&R Fall 2013 Arena Tour.

_I haven't talked to Ryan in almost a year. Jon too, for that matter. I'm sure they're busy doing their own thing. (Brendon Urie, reddit AMA, October 2013)_  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
The phone goes to voicemail before Ryan picks up, so what his caller hears is something like, "Hey, guys, it's Ryan. I'm not--"  
  
With a rustling _click_ noise, the line opens. Brendon presses the phone to his ear a million miles away, smooth screen against hot skin.  
  
The first thing he hears is a flat, "You're married."  
  
"You're a douche. Care to offer another obvious fact?" Silence. "What were you doing in Texas?"  
  
Ryan audibly sits down with a _whump_ on something. Probably a couch. It's not important. "You," Ryan says, and it's like Brendon can hear the expression on his face, eyebrow raised, challenging.  
  
Brendon grits his teeth and stares at the ceiling of the hotel room. Where are they? Tennessee? Georgia? Brendon lost track after Texas, Day Two. He holds back a rattling sigh, rephrasing his question. " _Why_ were you in Texas?"  
  
Ryan lets out a whoosh of air that may have been a triumphant laugh in some previous life. "Pete asked."  
  
" _Pete asked._ "  
  
"Pete wanted me to see the show. Fall Out Boy's show," Ryan clarifies.  
  
Brendon rakes a hand back through his hair, fisting and tugging. It hurts. It isn't like two? Three? nights ago, when another set of hands--  
  
 _No._  
  
There's a rustling noise on the other end of the line--probably Ryan opening a book. Brendon has no clue what Ryan gets up to now. Besides, apparently, crashing into him.  
  
It _was_ a crash. It was destruction, fire, smoke, debris flying everywhere. At a distance, it was probably beautiful.  
  
As if through a haze, Brendon hears Ryan's voice. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Brendon, lying on the hotel room bed, pulls his knees to his chest and just spits out, "I wish I could blame you."  
  
Ryan says nothing.  
  
"I wish I hadn't liked it."  
  
The other end of the line is still silent.  
  
"Mostly I want to be over you."  
  
Ryan's low chuckle rolls over the line like velvet. "You know, Bren," he teases gently, voice lilting a tiny bit, "there's a reason you don't call after one-night stands."  
  
Brendon says, "Fuck you, Ryan."  
  
Ryan, not missing a beat, replies, "It's the other way around, Brendon."  
  
Something breaks.  
  
"Show tomorrow is in Florida."  
  
"You're married."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Buying the plane ticket now. Wear something easy to take off."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Bren."  
  
Brendon hangs up the phone, puts his head in his hands, and just breathes. The air smells like cigarettes, like smoke, like...  
  
Like nicotine.


End file.
